I Love You
by Kallie
Summary: Mia's writnig in her journal, and Kento reads it. What happens when Kento lets Ryo know what was in it. M/R , review please


Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors. So don't sue. This is my first fanfic. Sorry if it's short.

****

I Love You

By Sarah Koan

__

I love you, three little words that can make a world of difference. They can make and break someone. Should I tell him I love him, or keep silent for fear of being rejected. If I say it and he doesn't feel the same way, I could screw everything up majorly. Ahh, this was supposed to be poetic. Well then I'll just start over.

You captured my heart from the first day I saw you. You were so heroic, protecting me like that. I get shivers down my spine when you're close to me. So must I forever remain silent? Locked behind this inescapable mask of my own making. Must I hide my emotions behind this wall of tears, and frustrations? I see your face in my every dream, and whenever I close my eyes. So why, WHY, can't I tell him? My emotions confuse me to the point where I don't know my right from my left. I think I get signals to move forward and tell you, but then other times its like you don't want to be anywhere near me.

My guardian angels (the other Ronins)_ tell me not to hesitate. To hurry up before I loose this chance forever. My Prince Charming is right in front of my eyes, and I know it, my fiery Prince Wildfire. _

Your spirit and determination are like nothing I've seen before. You make my whole day better just by seeing you.

-Mia Koji

"Hey Mia, what ya writing?" Mia jumped five feet in the air. She had been so wrapped up in her poem; she hadn't heard Kento come into the office.

"Oh, nothing Kento." She quickly shut the book she'd been writing in. 

"Ahh, come on Mia. Let me see." Before Mia could say anything Kento ripped the book out of her hands. He flipped to the bookmark, and started reading.

By the time Mia got over the shock of Kento purposefully invading her privacy, he was done reading. Mia glared at Kento, with a look that would have made Talpa think twice before approaching her. "Hey Mia, I bet I know who you were writing about." Kento said with a gleam in his eye." I bet its Ryo." 

And with that Kento ran out of the room, book still in hand. "Kento, get your sorry Ronin butt back here with my book!" Mia yelled at the top of her lungs, while giving chase to Kento. The other Ronins happened to be outside enjoying the peace, when all of a sudden they heard Mia yell. 

The next thing they know Kento's running out the front door as if all Hell were about to break loose. Not even two seconds behind him is Mia, looking mad enough to kill. Kento ran and tried to hide behind Cye. In the process he dropped the book.

Startled Cye yells "Kento what are you doing!?"

"Trying to save my butt man."

"Don't think hiding behind Cye will save you Kento! You've gone too far this time." Mia yells at Kento.

"Hey, I was only trying to help. Don't hurt me, please."

In all the confusion Ryo had walked over and picked up the book. He opened it to the bookmark, and curious he started to read. Almost at once he's interrupted by Mia yelling something about a book.

"Mia what wrong?" Ryo asks. 

"Kento give me my book now." 

Kento's eyes got big as he realized he didn't have it anymore, and that Ryo did. "I swear I don't have it Mia. But if you really want it just look behind you." Angered Mia turns around, and runs into Ryo. Startled she sees he has the book. 

"Mia, you look pale maybe you should sit down." Rowen says.

"That's a good idea Rowen. But, Ryo did you read anything from that book?"

"Only the first couple sentences." Ryo answers. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason really. I just would like to keep my poor attempts at poetry to myself."

"Mia, you write poetry?"

"I'm not any good"

"Yes, you are!"

"I thought you said you only read the first few sentences!" Mia yells.

"I did, but they were really good."

"Mia, please stop yelling. You're giving me a headache." Sage says.

"I'll yell if I feel like yelling Sage." Mia snapped

"Mia, what's gotten into you?" Rowen couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know" Mia sighed. "But I'm sorry Sage."

"Hey Forget it. Everyone has off days. You just need some more sleep." Sage replied.

**************************************************************************************

Later that day, after the Ronins forced Mia to rest, and everyone was bedding down for the night, Mia was sick of lying in bed. She snuck out of her room, and headed for the backyard. She walked over to the swings, which they had put up for Yulie, and started swinging.

Well, now maybe I can start to sort out my feelings. I mean after all, why should I have to be the one to confess. If he likes me he should at least hint. I must be yanking at loose threads here. OK, Mia stop being such a chicken, and go tell him. The next time you're alone with him, you're going to tell him or… or… Oh I don't, the point is you're going to tell him. This is sad; I'm having a conversation with myself. I must really be sleep deprived.

"Hey, Mia."

"Ahh, you guys need to stop sneaking up on me." Mia said.

"Sorry, but what are you doing out here at this time of night? And all by yourself?" Ryo asks.

"Just thinking. You know swings can really clear the mind." Mia joked.

"And just what were you thinking about?"

" Oh, well… um… you know."

"No I don't, or I wouldn't have asked."

"All right, I was thinking about you." Mia said while blushing deeply.

"Really? Why?"

"Well, because… because… because I'm in love with you Ryo."

Ryo could only sit there and stare at her. Part of his brain kicked in though. Don't just sit there you idiot, respond back to her. Ryo thought to himself.

"That's great Mia, I love you too." Ryo responded with all the tenderness he had in him.

Mia looked up at Ryo. She'd been expecting him to tell her he just wanted to be friends. What happened next totally took Mia by surprise. One minute she's staring into his beautiful tiger blue eyes, the next minute he's kissing her.

It was a sweet kiss; filled with all the love they'd kept hidden over the years. It started out soft and tender then grew into a more passionate kiss. Mia would've fallen off her swing in shock, if Ryo hadn't had his arm around her waist.

**************************************************************************************

The next mourning, while Cye was cooking breakfast, he looked out the kitchen window. What he saw almost made him fall over in shock. Mia and Ryo had fallen asleep on the swings. They were leaning against each other's sides, with Ryo's arm wrapped around Mia still. 

Cye ran out to the dining room, where everyone else was sitting. "You guys have got to see this. You'll never believe it unless you see it." Cye hurriedly told them.

Everyone ran out the back door to see Rowen fell down the porch steps, he was so shocked. Kento only chuckled softly, he knew they would get together in time. Sage ran back inside the house quickly, and returned with a camera. He got as close as he dared, without waking them up, and took several pictures. Just in case one shouldn't turn out. 

**************************************************************************************

A year later Ryo and Mia received a picture frame, and what picture should be in there but the one of them sleeping on the swings. With the picture there was a note from the guys. This is what it said:

_Hope you like the wedding present we picked out for you. Remember that day? We do. Boy was it a surprise to find you two sleeping on the swings. Everyone but Kento was surprised. And Ryo proposed not too long after that too. You two better take care of each other, seeing as we won't be there to help you out as frequently. Wink, Wink. Have a great honeymoon, see you when you get back. Love,_

-The Guys 

Sage, Cye, Kento, & Rowen

The End. 

If you find this story highly offensive please tell me so. But on the other hand if you liked it please let me know that too. You can contact me at [Sarah_Koan@hotmail.com][1] Bye-Bye.

   [1]: mailto:Sarah_Koan@hotmail.com



End file.
